pugsclubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Puggie4276 the epic
Welcome! Congratulations on starting '''Pug's Club Penguin Fanon Wiki'''! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * '''It's all yours right now -- enjoy it!''' Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * '''Make lots of short pages!''' The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * '''Link your pages together!''' Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * '''Add pictures!''' A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * '''When you're ready -- tell your friends!''' Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our [[w:c:community:Blog:Wikia_Staff_Blog|Staff blog]]. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- [[User:Sannse|Sannse]] Hi Puggy! Hi.I'm Terler, you know that I am a good contributor.So can you make me an admin?Please, I'm from the Old Club Penguin Wiki. Users who we need Well, let's bring Happy65, because Happy65 is also good like us.Terler 07:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Forum Vote Awesome335? Happy65 said that your friends with Awesome335.So we can call him to our wiki?Terler 03:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) HQ I made a Headquaters for the Article Management Project . [[Forum:Quality Article HQ|It is here]] . Thank You . [[User:Happy65|Happy65]] Unblock Awesome335 : The user using the account before him was Scrollbars. Message to Me .[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com Club Penguin Wiki] . 2 Awesome335 : Why did Puggie block my IP ? What did I do ? . Message to Me . [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com Club Penguin Wiki] . Message 1 What do you think about unblocking Awesome335 ? . [[User:Happy65|Happy65]] Permission May I have permission to edit your "Admins-only" article since there is a grammar error on it? [[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED''']] [[user talk:Awesome335|SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT...]] 16:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Message Please read the message [[User:Happy65|here]] . It would be very useful on how to be a good admin and please pass this on to [[User:Terler|Terler]].I am an admin on the soccer wiki and very experienced so please read. [[User:Happy65|Happy65]] Hey Can you please tell me where John Fitzgerald Kennedy blocked you? [[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED''']] [[user talk:Awesome335|SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT...]] 20:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC)